Hetalia: Re-Written
by Aida Alfred and Ice-Man
Summary: Stories that tell the stories of different people, times, or situations. Summaries of chapter inside. Includes re-written songs and cute endings. Fluff, gore and more galore. Contains Yaoi, possible Yuri and possible Het.


Warning: Talk of yaoi, wars and children hallucinations. FACE family A.U. FrUK. Slight time travel. No like-y, no read-y.

* * *

_Version 1.0 _- **When I'm gone ...**

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give your all to?

Not the expression- no, literally give your all to!

When he knows he's your heart, and you know you were his armor;

And you would destroy _anyone_ who would try to harm him.

But what happens when karma turns right around out and

bites you?

And everything you stand for turns on you

despite you?

What happens when **you** become the main source of his pain?

"_Papa, _look what I made!"

"_Papa_'s got to go catch his plane ..."

"_Papa_, where's Arthur? I can't find Arthur! Where is he?"

"_S'il vous plaît, _go play, _Matthieu, mon cher_, _Papa_ is busy!

_Papa's _finishing work, and work won't finish itself.

I give you one push, _mon cher_, but you have to swing by yourself."

But turn right around in that speech and tell him you love him,

Declared war on his Daddy, who's almost exactly like him!

Those wars made me, yes, my friends, those wars were crazy.

Wars made me, but for now, wars are 'rock-a-bye baby'.

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn-

Rejoice, everytime you hear the sound of my voice.

Just know this: I'm looking now at you, smiling

I only felt one thing, proudness has surely reigned, so smile back.

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn-

Rejoice, everytime you hear the sound of my voice.

Just know this: I'm looking now at you, smiling

I only felt one thing, proudness has surely reigned, so smile back.

I keep having this dream, I pushing _Matthieu_ in his swing,

He keeps asking, '**Why do you always leave**?'

"All Arthur does is cry ... _why_? _Why is Arthur crying_?"

"_Mon cher, Papa_'s not leaving anymore ..."

"STOP WITH THE LYING!

You **always** say that! You **always** say 'This is the last time'!

You're not leaving anymore! _Papa,_ _you're __**mine**_!"

He's piling boxes infront of the door, trying to block it.

"_Papa_, please!

_Papa,_ don't leave!

_PAPA_, NO!

**STOP IT!**"

Goes in his pocket, pulls out a tiny rose locket.

It's got a picture.

"This will keep you safe, _Papa_. Take it with you."

I look up, it's just me standing with my war arms.

These f*****g walls must be talking,

and I'm in the mixture!

They're saying, "You have one more chance to unite.

Do it tonight.

Now turn around and show them that you love them

before it's too late."

As soon as go to show to show _Matthieu _I'm staying home:

It turns to war zone, Snipers are armed,

Everyones ready-

"Let's go!"

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn-

Rejoice, everytime you hear the sound of my voice.

Just know this: I'm looking now at you, smiling

I only felt one thing, proudness has surely reigned, so smile back.

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn-

Rejoice, everytime you hear the sound of my voice.

Just know this: I'm looking now at you, smiling

I only felt one thing, proudness has surely reigned, so smile back.

Sixty-thousand people, firing arms at me;

Some snipers close in, Red dots climbing up my feet.

I look around, curse my army for backing down.

People scream out, I take one last look at the ground.

My eyes water, I don't believe what I'm seeing!

"_Papa,_ it's me! Help Arthur, his chest is bleeding!"

"But, _mon cher_, we're in Sweden- How did you get to_ Sweden_?!"

"I followed you, _Papa._

You told me that you weren't leaving.

You lied to me, _Papa._

And know you made Arthur sad.

And I made you this coin, It says 'Numéro un papa'.

That's all I wanted.

I just want to give you this coin.

I get the point.

Fine, Me and Arthur are gone."

"_Matthieu_, wait-!"

"It's too late, France, you made your choice.

Now go out there and show them that you love them **more than us**.

That's what they want.

They want _you_, France. They keep- screaming your name.

It's no wonder you can't stay with me!

Just take another pill. Yeah I bet you you will.

You sigh about it, but you still end up here!"

I feel the rain. This whole time I couldn't see.

How could it be ... that the curtain is closing on me ...?

I look around, find a gun on the ground, cock it.

Put it in my mouth, think 'Bye, Francis.' and pop it.

The sky darkens, my life flashes. A plane crashes exactly where I was standing.

And burns to ashes.

That's when I wake up, Oven clocks 'bing'ing, birds singing.

It's spring and Alfred and _Matthieu_ are outside swinging.

I walk right up to Arthur and kiss him, tell him,

'I missed him.'

_Matthieu_ just smiles and winks at his twin brother.

_Almost as if to say ..._

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn-

Rejoice, everytime you hear the sound of my voice.

Just know this: I'm looking now at you, smiling

I only felt one thing, proudness has surely reigned, so smile back.

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn-

Rejoice, everytime you hear the sound of my voice.

Just know this: I'm looking now at you, smiling

I only felt one thing, proudness has surely reigned, so smile back.

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn-

Rejoice, everytime you hear the sound of my voice.

Just know this: I'm looking now at you, smiling

I only felt one thing, proudness has surely reigned, so smile back.

* * *

"'Allo, family." France called to his husband and twins. They were all outside; America and Canada swinging while England drank his afternoon cup of tea. The Frenchman plopped down next to the Briton and tapped him. As soon as the Briton looked up, he kissed him gently. When he pulled away, the Briton was blushing softly, but had a small smile grace his lips.

"Yuck," America yelled. "Get a room!" "Hush, Al," Canada whispered. "Just know that we have two parents that love eachother, and us, with all their heart." America giggled. "Does that mean they'll kiss all over our faces too?"

"I will if you don't quit you tittering and go eat lunch." England teased. "Both boys squealed and ran into the kitchen. "Shoes off!" France called. He stood up and offered England his hand. "I hope you never leave us." England whispered. "I won't," France assured. "Now that I have two more tiny lives to watch over." They smiled at eachother and walked inside after they're chilren.


End file.
